Fitting In
by Writer-4ever-and-always
Summary: Dean's a great hunter, but when a hunt leads him to Stanford his idea of "Prissy College People" is shattered. Plus he was never good with tall, handsome, long haired men. ;D SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**Dean's a hunter. Sam's not. AU…yay!**

** No Beta so give me the benefit of the doubt. **

** So the other day (reviews) I thought about writing this (reviews) story and I agreed that I (reviews) wouldn't say anything (reviews) about you guys giving me reviews. =) hahaha**

Dean Winchester sighed as he sat down at the diner table, looking over the things Bobby had sent him.

Bobby was the brains of the operation, and Dean just went and killed anything supernatural that Bobby dug up.

He wasn't stupid, he could do research but it was his least favorite part of the job so it helped when he had Bobby with him…oh and Ash.

Dean was _not _interested in this case because it was at Stanford. Bunch of 'goodie goodies' and college punks who thought they knew the world but didn't know shit.

Three deaths had already occurred there, all suicides, but Bobby had told him that it looked more like the works of a smart spirit.

So here he was at a diner just outside of campus, wishing he wasn't but looking into the deaths anyways….it was his job.

"Stupid job" Another coffee startled him out of his reverie and a pretty blonde smiled at him. Her name tag said 'Jessica' and Dean gave her a charming smile, flipping the file in front of him closed.

"I might hate my job but being a waitress has to suck worse."

Jessica laughed and nodded her blonde head, before patting her stomach with a wink, "I'm working so I can get a good apartment to raise my child. I think my _life_ is a little more stressful then yours. Then again… I have no idea what you do."

Dean grinned, liking how she put him in his place, making sure he knew she wasn't flirting and then made him feel like a friend.

"I'm a cop, looking into the suicides."

Jessica's face feel and she shook her head, "Your right…your job does suck."

"Did you know any of the victims?"

Jessica's lip trembled and then she blinked once straightened her back, and met his gaze, "Yeah, Mike…he was…the…he…"

Dean watched as she touched her stomach and he reached out and touched her hand briefly, "Don't worry about it…I'm not going to make you talk about it unless I absolutely have to."

Jessica smiled began to walk away and then turned around, digging out a pen and paper and writing down her number, "I don't want this to come out the wrong way….but I thought if you did have questions…or you figure out w-why…"

Dean took the number and nodded his head, "thanks Jessica, I'll let you know…I promise."

"It's Jess…"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean was talking with a few students, after checking in with the office. They had so many cops around lately that it was easy for him to get access to things.

He was talking to a few students about the suicides but this place was fucking huge and it was hard to find a solid person who knew the victims well. He just hoped Bobby could pull some info about Stanford so he at least had a lead.

"Dean!"

He looked up to see Jess smiling down at him from a stair way. He smiled and had to half yell, "Wait you go to Stanford…and work?"

She laughed and three people followed her up to him. With all the students milling around it gave Dean time to asses the three others coming with Jess. One was African American looking like he just woke up despite it being three in the afternoon. The other was a short male looking like the average frat guy, good looking though…that probably helped him with the drunken ladies.

Dean looked up at the last guy and he felt his throat go dry. The guy was fucking huge…like Sasquatch huge. His hazel eyes were laughing at something the short man said and Dean shook his head, tearing his eyes away from the silky brown hair and expressive eyes.

He really needed to get laid…and soon.

"So what are you doing here? Interviews?"

Dean smiled as Jess finally stopped in front of him, "Yeah just some follow up stuff."

"You don't have a partner?"

Dean felt his skin tingle just at the deep voice coming from the tall…tall man. His voice was smart but suspicious and Dean noticed the way he leaned in towards Jess…heck all three boys were leaning towards her…protecting her.

"No…I'm somewhat alone on this. Have my own theories and my department doesn't seem to like my ideas…I'm solo on this."

"And what department is that?"

Jess scowled and elbowed him in the stomach, "Sam! Geez lay off…god you'll make a good lawyer. Dean the tall one is Sam, the short one is Gabe, and he's Andrew."

Okay. Black guy- Andrew. Frat Boy- Gabe. Sasquatch with a big mouth- Sam.

"Hi I'm Dean Winchester."

Andrew smiled, "Like the gun!"

Dean nodded his head, smiling. At least they weren't completely dense, "So I've got a few more interviews and then I'm off duty, maybe I'll see you at the diner Jess?"

Jess smiled, nodded and then snapped her fingers, "Wait if you're off duty you can come to Ginger's with us later...it's a bar"

They all seemed okay with this except for Sam who continued to give him a suspicious and angry glare. The guy might be gorgeous but he was a pain in the ass, "I don't know…What do you think Sammy? You don't seem to like me much."

Sasquatch's eyes flashed and his nostrils flared, "It's Sam and I don't like you very much."

Jess glared at him, "What is your problem Sam?"

Andrew and Gabe were snickering at the sheepish look that appeared on Sam's face when he actually looked at Jess.

"I'm just saying that…you don't need some leather jacket guy hitting on-."

Jess looked ready to murder him and Dean sighed, waving his hand and cutting off Sam, "Don't worry Sammy. You can calm down… I have no interest in Jess. We've already discussed this."

Jess smiled at him and Sam's eyes narrowed, "It's _Sam _and right! I am supposed to believe you because…?"

Dean hated his condescending tone, "Look here college boy, apparently you're not as smart as you think you are. I won't be hitting on Jess because I don't swing that way. Stupid Sasquatch. See you later Jess, I'll text you for the details."

Dean left all three boys staring at him and a very angry Jess glaring at Sam.

Bitch!

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean made his way through the bar; very aware that he was getting heated glances from both genders…this usually happened. The bar was nice though, the music not too loud, a little old fashioned but still it was nice.

He had always been good looking and he used that to the best of his advantage when it came to the hunt and when the nights got a little too lonely.

Bobby was still researching possible suspicious deaths…but Stanford was a very old school…and apparently a lot of people died here.

It didn't help that through half of their conversation he was distracted by stupid hazel-eyed giants swimming in his head.

He felt a little guilty…he knew he should be working right now but he couldn't help feeling like he should be able to have fun every once in a while.

Jess stood up and waved and as he made his way across the room, he smiled slightly at a brunette who not so subtly bumped into him. He felt her slide a hand in his pocket and he had to fight to keep his eyes from rolling, he now had another number to add to the collection.

Jess was giggling and he flung the number at Gabe and Andrew, "Here, see the brunette…ten o'clock. Give her a call sometime."

Gabe snatched the number away and kissed it, while Andrew glared and then quickly made his way over to the brunette. Dean laughed, "Sorry Gabe, looks like Andy beat you to it."

Jess started to laugh and Gabe looked heartbroken but Dean stopped him, "See the blonde, right next to Andy, she's the brunette's friend and she's getting mad that her friend is ditching her for Andy. Go try her."

Gabe stared at Dean, "You're like a God," and then took off towards the blonde.

Jess was cracking up, "You just made two best friends for life."

Dean felt his stomach clench…he wouldn't be around long enough to keep them as friends.

He took a sip of beer that some random chick had put on his table before giggling and running away, and then gripped the bottle tighter. Sam had just walked into the bar…he didn't even have to turn around to know it.

For some reason the guy had a presence that felt it was climbing all over Dean trying to seep into his skin, "Oh hey, Sam's here! I think he has something to say to you…"

Dean gave her a knowing smile and Jess giggled, "So maybe I'm making him say it…but it still needs to be said."

The Sasquatch sighed and sat down in the chair across from Dean and avoided his gaze. Instead he looked around the bar, "I think Andy and Gabe are about to strike out."

Dean raised an eyebrow and saw that Sammy was right; the girls looked bored to tears. So Dean held up a finger to let Jess and Sam know where he was going and then he made his way over.

If he judged these girls right then this should work perfectly, "Hey ladies, why don't you come join our table!"

Both girls perked up and Gabe gave him a confused look, while Andy just sat there waiting, "Andy will grab the drinks and Gabe will grab some more chairs. But be careful ladies…don't let these two get more then two drinks in them…they…well let me say from experience…they get feisty. Gabe's good with his fingers and Andy used to have a tongue ring."

The girls started, grinning at each other. The blonde grabbed Gabe's hand, who was just staring at Dean somewhat shocked and Dean was sure Andy had a matching expression, "And how would you know this…you said experience?"

Dean gave her his best cocky grin and then made a show of shivering slightly and giving both boys a once over, "Experience…definitely."

The both gasped and the blonde pulled Gabe in closer grinning at him, "Oh! I'll grab the drinks! You go sit down!"

The brunette was already kissing Andy, "You take a seat! I'll find seats!"

Dean smiled at both of them and then clapped the boys on the back, leading them towards Jess and Sam who were both watching them with curious eyes.

Gabe snapped out of his daze first, "Holy shit! How…What?"

Andy was next and he hugged Dean, "I could kiss you man…but not really…but What just happened?"

Dean laughed and sat back down at his seat, "Gentleman you are going to have the best sex of your lives tonight. Those girls haven't been pure since the seventh grade."

Andy was quickly telling Sam and Jess what just happened and despite Sam hating him, both he and Jess were holding their sides with laughter, "Dean you are a genius!"

Dean smiled as he continued to drink his beer.

They had a good time, Andy and Gabe leaving early with the girls and an hour or so later Jess asked to be escorted home. He hadn't had a good old fashion hang out with friends in about…well he had never had that.

This hangout wasn't as bad as before, although Sam acknowledged him he still was far from friendly. Overall he had a lot of fun.

Jess was still giggling as they walked home, "I can't believe you just got Andrew and Gabe laid! They will literally be at your beck and call for the next ten years."

Dean again felt his stomach clench and he tried to push the sadness away. Normally this didn't happen…he didn't get attached to a place, but he actually liked it here and if you took Sasquatch out of the picture, Dean liked Jess, Gabe and Andy.

They dropped Jess off and Dean smiled slightly as Jess gave Sam a stern look. Sam sighed, hugged her and then turned to give him an apprehensive look.

"Do you want me to walk you home princess?"

It was the wrong thing to say but Dean couldn't help it. Sam glared at him and stomped away, and Dean had to try hard to control his laughter, "I'm sorry! Sammy, you just haven't given me a chance…you just disliked me off the bat."

Sam whirled around on him and Dean hated how he had to look up, "Something's weird about you…I can feel it."

Dean didn't let his face show anything and he sighed, shaking his head and stepping around Sam, "I'm here to help Sam…"

Sam whipped him around yanking Dean towards him so that they were inches from each other; Dean ignored the heat that flashed through him. Sam was mad and he was about to say something, but Dean's attention was dragged else where.

He looked three stories up and saw Jess, with a woman in white holding her by the neck. Dean cursed and took off running, ignoring Sam yelling his name, he spat out, "Jess!" and kept running.

Dean climbed the stairs three at a time and then got to Jess's room, kicking open the door. He whipped out his gun but the ghost was fast and attacked him.

He heard Jess screaming and crying, but all he could do was struggle as the ghost gripped his neck tighter.

His gun was a few feet away and as he went to reach for it he saw Sam running to grab Jess, a look of shock and fear on his face.

The ghost screeched, letting go of Dean to run after Sam. A snarl ripped from Dean's throat, "No! Sam!"

He grabbed his gun and shot twice at the ghost who disappeared, and immediately felt the coldness leave the room. He started coughing and ran to Jess, "Are you okay? Jess?"

She nodded, tears in her eyes and she hugged her stomach, clinging to Sam.

Sam stared at him, "What the hell was that? What's going on?"

Great…fucking great…

**Sigh….Dean is just dreamy! Hahah more to come, promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

Anddddd...there you go. Chapter 2! More ghost fighting and sexual desires in the next chapter! Yay! :)

Jess was now sleeping peacefully, but not before making sure she gave Dean the look and making him promise to explain what had happened when she woke up.

Sam was giving him the death glare as they sat on the couch and Dean was trying really hard to figure out what to say. He didn't really want to tell them the truth.

"So I take it your not a cop."

Sam's voice was angry, scared and confused but Dean just gave him a quick look and a sheepish smile opening his mouth to say something but was cut off with his cell phone ringing.

He made a quick retreat to the kitchen, "Bobby?"

"Where are you at boy? I've been trying you all night. The police just found another body; the girl's been hanging for three days…"

Dean felt his stomach twist and he closed his eyes, shaking his head, "What did her friends say?"

Bobby sighed, his very annoyed sigh that he only got when something supernatural was pissing him off, "It was a child ghost this time. Her friends say she had been rambling on and on about some kid following her."

"A kid? Bobby…"

Dean's blood ran cold and he pinched the bridge of his nose, "The other three suicides said a man spirit, this hanging girl was a child and a friend of mine just got attacked by a woman spirit…a trio Bobby? What the hell is going on?"

Bobby was silent, "I'm going to bring up all my research… be there in two days, try not to get killed"

Dean chuckled, wiping his hand over his face, "Yeah okay Mom, I'll try not to piss off Casper."

He heard Bobby softly chuckle, "Shut your hole…Oh and since when do you have friends?"

"Bye Bobby."

Dean turned and jumped a foot, seeing Sam standing there with a hard look in his eyes. For being such a good hunter he was angry that he couldn't sense Sam staring at his back the entire conversation.

"You want to tell me what the hell is going on?"

Dean winced and shook his head, "No…not really."

He turned slowly, picking up his jacket and searching for his keys, he could almost hear the complaint before Sam said it, "You're leaving! What the-."

It took all of his concentration to not deck Sam but he had to remember that Sam was frustrated and didn't know what was going on.

"I'm going to get my supplies, my research and weapons. Take this shot gun and if anything gets in shoot them. I have this place pretty well sealed off, you should be fine."

He held out the gun but Sam walked to the door, stood in front of it and put his hands on his hips, "No. I'll let you go as soon as you tell me."

Dean shook his head, "I promise Sam that when I get back I will explain everything to you, but right now the most important thing is keeping you and Jess safe…so please."

He stared into Sam's eyes, pleading with him to understand. He need to get his things and get his bearings…he didn't like being vulnerable.

Sam sighed and stepped away from the door, very uncomfortable with the earnest look in Dean's eyes…it didn't fit well with the bad guy label Sam was trying to place him under, "You have a half hour…any longer and I am sending Andy to look for you."

Dean rolled his eyes, and pushed the shot gun a little too hard into Sam's chest, "Yes Mom, I'll be back soon."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

He was back in twenty nine minutes, smirking because he knew Sam had been counting, "So I got some things to better protect ourselves."

"From what?" Dean looked up when he realized that for the first time Sam's question's weren't angry or accusatory.

Jess slowly walked out of the room, rubbing her eyes and looking around the room then at the weapons Dean was pulling out of his bag, "So i guess it wasn't a dream. So...So what was that?"

Dean had to admire Jess, because even though he could see the fear in her eyes she still was here...and asking questions. Dean sighed and motioned for the couch that Sam was already sitting on.

He started to pace...for some reason he was worried that they would hate him...he had never had that feeling before, "That was...a ghost. I'm not sure why she's here or what her motives were but I'm going to figure it out."

Sam wanted to call him crazy and he could see it on the tip of his tongue but Jess nodded before Dean could continue, "Yeah...that would explain why she was so cold and shimmering."

Both men watched her and she just shrugged, "I believed in Santa Claus until i was fifteen..."

Dean couldn't help it and he chuckled...before Sam gave him a glare and he coughed, "I'm not crazy. You can believe whatever you want Sam but I'm only here to help."

"That still doesn't change the fact that you lied to us..."

Sam was watching him and again he felt heat flood his body and that made him angrier...what was he, eighteen again? Even walking back to get his stuff his mind had drifted to the snotty brat waiting for him to return.

Jess looked ready to rip Sam a new one but Dean held up his hand, reigning in his thoughts.

"This is what I do for a living. I lie and deceive people but its only to protect them. But that doesn't change the fact that I will protect you. You guys...despite it going against my normal polices...I care...I just want to..."

This wasn't going like he planned but Jess was suddenly there, hugging him and he blushed not quite sure what to do in this situation, "Your a good person Dean...I don't care that you lied."

It was simple but enough to make him feel better, like maybe this whole friend thing could work out...if they weren't killed by the multiple ghosts.

He pulled back to look at Sam, but the guy just rolled his eyes and looked at Jess. "So what else do you do Dean?"

Jess was scowling at Sam's tone and Dean sighed, "Jess can I have a moment, go take a shower. I've doubled up the bathroom protections...spirits really like to get you with your pants down."

She laughed, kissed him on the cheek before heading to the bathroom, "Sam be nice!"

Dean waited until he heard the shower turn on and then fixed Sam with his famous Winchester glare, "What is your problem dude?"

Sam tensed even more and sprang up from the couch, clenching his fist together, "I don't like when people lie to me...and after this whole thing with Jess, I don't want her hurt either...she's like family."

Dean shook his head, unconsciously moving closer to Sam, and getting angry that he had to look up, "I already apologized for lying and thats exactly what I'm trying to prevent...You and Jess getting hurt! You've had it out for me since i got here. You've been rude and snotty...what do you have against me Sammy?"

It was like a flood gate burst and Sam slammed him against the wall, "It's Sam!"

Dean wasn't quite sure how it happened but without warning they were kissing, hot and angry and it suddenly made sense to Dean why Sam was acting like he did...Sam found him attractive...and he didn't want to admit it either.

He smirked and mumbled into Sam's mouth, "You like me."

It came out as more of a first grade taunt, 'Nana nana boo boo' which seemed to make Sam even angrier.

Dean saw that Sam was about to back away so he reached out hooked his arm around Sam's neck and yanked him forward, kissing him hard.

Now Dean had a lot of kisses in his life, from girls and guys but he found that nothing compared to Sammy's lips.

Sam was nippling on his bottom lip and Dean groaned trying to press them closer together, and it was Sam's turn to smile, "Eager?"

Dean rolled his eyes and took the advantage of Sam's open mouth to stick his tongue in, which Sam seemed to really like because there was no more talking, just tongues slipping across each other and bodies rubbing together.

Sam's hands where even better than his mouth. He used one hand to shove up Dean's shirt to investigate his washboard tummy and the other was moving up his side causing Dean to shiver.

Sam's touch caught him on fire and he was just about to suggest the bedroom when Sam planted a kiss on his neck but a giggle ripped them from their bubble and back to reality.

Jess was standing in a towel with a very pleased expression on her face, "If you want to be alone I can go back in the shower."

Dean felt his face on fire and tried to move but realized Sam was still pinning him to the wall. He looked over and saw Sam's face on fire but his eyes were dancing with laughter, "Your lucky there is a ghost after you or i would just kick you out into the hall."

Sam stepped away, but only far enough for Dean to bump into Sam as he tried to shift out from the little area between Sam and the wall.

This had never happened to him before...he wasn't usually so modest, he didn't blush!

But the things his mind came up with while being pinned to the wall made his normal sexual fantasies look like children's tales.

"So I'm going to go get dressed...why don't you two take a moment to get all those kisses out."

Dean glared at her and she just walked away giggling.

He didn't really want to look at Sam...he wasn't sure how the younger man would react and he found that although interacting with other human beings might be nice, at times like these it was a pain in the butt.

It took him a second to register a nimble on his ear but when he did he jumped and spun around, giving Sam a very unsure glare, "You...you..."

Sam's grin was in place and he yanked Dean towards him, kissing him softly before pulling away, "We will finish this."

That scared Dean more than fighting werewolves and vampires, together with nothing but his hands for weapons...because he wasn't quite sure what 'this' was...


End file.
